twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Thumper
Thumper is one of the first characters introduced in the Twisted Metal series. He makes his first appearance in Twisted Metal. Thumper makes appearances in other Twisted Metal games as well, such as Twisted Metal 2, Twisted Metal 3, Twisted Metal 4, and Twisted Metal: Head-On. Twisted Metal Bruce Cochrane is a young street punk from the city of Los Angeles, and he is out to get rid of the madness in his neighborhood. Character Info "A passionate kid from the streets of LA. He's got one last shot at taking his neighborhood out of the war zone." Vehicle "The lowest of the low riders, this car is tough and big, able to escape from the toughest of neighborhoods." Ending "You know what I want," You tell him "I signed your contract." For the last 10 years you have searched for a way to turn your South Central neighborhood into a place where people could feel safe. But nothing ever worked. Every night is still the same: Gang fights, drive-by shootings, robberies tonight, all of this will change... If Calypso will grant your wish. He does. He promises to stop the fights, to stop the violence. You say you don't believe him. Calypso tell you to go home and see for yourself. As you speed off into the LA night, your heart is pounding with excitement. Could Calypso be telling the truth?!? Is your neighborhood safe? Was the battle tonight worth it? All of the blood you spilled, in the end, will it be justified? You drive at top speed, racing home only to find...Calypso was not lying. Twisted Metal 2 Bruce Cochrane, the driver of Thumper. Male, 30 years old. When/If he wins, he wants to have revenge on all who kept him down, To Have control over more than a mere neighborhood like in the last Twisted Metal contest. Character Info "For the last 10 years I fought the streets of LA. Fought for my friends, my pride, my own survival. This year I'm heading straight outta South Central and taking on the world, and this time, I'm fighting for a hell of a lot more". Special: 'Ultra Flame Thrower Thumper streams a continuous flame that quickly swaps an enemy's life. Is one of the most deadly specials in Twisted Metal 2, especially if you freeze your opponent before using it. '''Ending: ' Thumper wishes to be the king of the world, to rule over the earth. Calypso grants his wish, highlighting that, there is no one to rule over but dead subjects. Twisted Metal Tournament had left nothing of humanity in the earth. He was all alone, shouting at lifeless corpses, still sitting at his throne. Twisted Metal 3 Thumper follows Twisted Metal 3 still as Bruce Cochrane. Character Info "I've been fighting for more than 10 years - from the streets of L.A. to the far corners of the earth. I'm gonna bring some respect back to South Central. After I bust some heads in this contest, I'll kick it with my homies in the crib". '''Special: '''Sonic Blast Emits sound waves that knock backs your enemies far away from you causing average damage. '''Ending: '''Thumper's wish is to "Hang out with his homies", so Calypso turned him into an automotive decoration hanging from the rear-view mirror along with Auger and Sweet Tooth (his homies, apparently). Twisted Metal 4 Thumper appears in Twisted Metal 4 as an unlockable character after defeating him as a boss. His name in here is Super Thumper. He serves as a boss in the Road Rage level. '''Special: Megafire Streams two lines of continues flames causing high damage. You get burned over-time if you get hit by his special. Being a boss character, Super Thumper has no ending or Character Info. Twisted Metal Small Brawl Character Info Thumper is driven by two people, Vinnie and Bruce. They enter the contest seeking the ultimate sound system! 'Special: '''Launches three purple sounds waves, one by one, that pushes your enemies back causing good damage. The waves will bounce around the map until they disappear. '''Ending: '''Calypso equips Thumper's RC with a huge sound system attached to it. When Vinnie turns it on, they are sent 5 miles away from the city because of the sound explosion. They appear to be semi-deaf at the end when they are arguing. Twisted Metal: Head-On Thumper returns to Twisted Head-on. Unlike the previous games, the car is operated by a girl named Angel. She entered the tournament to have a car that puts others to shame. Character Bio '''Special: Fireball-'''Sprays a jet stream of flames and also launches fireballs if you press the fire button twice. '''Ending: '''Angel wins the tournament, but it is actually revealed, she wants to be called by her name. When Calypso asks Angel what her prize, she explains, "''See my car here? Well, I want more. More lift, more bounce, more thump. And I don't just want it louder, I want it bigger. I want it badder. I want something that'll shake the world, yo!" We later see Thumper with a giant speaker strapped on the roof. The speaker was so loud, that it cause car accidents, shattered windows and cause a lot of noise pollution. Nearby, a building breaks in half and the top part falls and crushes Thumper, killing her. Category:Twisted Metal 2 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 3 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 4 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Contestants Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Contestants Category:Characters